In the related art, a vehicle stop control apparatus has been proposed in which, when a vehicle in which each of the wheels is capable of being; independently steered is stopped, one or more wheels are steered to the toe-in side or the toe-out side, whereby friction force exerted between the steered wheels and the road surface prevents the vehicle from moving forward or backward (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-201217).
In addition, a travelling control apparatus has been proposed in which, when decrease in alertness of a driver is detected, the vehicle is stopped after making a lane change to the leftmost lane (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-118424).
By using the vehicle stop control apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-201217, when only one wheel is steered to the toe-in side or the toe-out side, an insufficient friction force exerted between the wheel and the road may cause the vehicle to move. To steer two or more wheels to the toe-in side or the toe-out side, a configuration needs to be employed in which a set of wheels is capable of being independently steered, which disadvantageous makes the configuration of the vehicle complicated.
In addition, no consideration to the orientation of wheels during stopping of the vehicle is given to the travelling control apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-118424.